1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hearing aids. More specific, it relates to programmable hearing aids with wireless remote control capabilities and to devices for wireless remote control of hearing aids.
Modern, programmable hearing aids are adapted for being programmed by a fitter using a personal computer equipped with a dedicated interface. The interface may be wired or wireless, and the hearing aids may be programmed using dedicated software running on the personal computer.
2. The Prior Art
Wireless remote controls for user control of hearing aids are also known. They are usually dedicated, hand-held devices for controlling simple functions, e.g. regulating the output volume from the hearing aids or changing among different programs stored in the hearing aids. Upgrading the remote controls with new functionality may be difficult or impossible because of this dedication, and a remote control device may also easily get lost or mislaid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,432 provides a programmable hearing aid with an amplifier and transmission section whose transmission characteristics can be controlled, with a control unit, with a transmitter for wireless transmission of control signals to the hearing aid and a receiver located therein for receiving and demodulating control signals, whereby the external control unit has a keypad and a transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,927 provides a remote-controllable, programmable hearing aid system, including a hearing aid and an external control unit with a transmitter for wireless transmission of control parameters to the hearing aid. A receiving circuit for receiving the control parameters is located in the hearing aid.
WO 00/22874 discloses a fitting system for a hearing device, where the input device is a mobile telephone. Means for communication between the mobile telephone and the hearing device may be embodied as a separate unit or may be built into the mobile telephone. Fitting of the hearing aid may then be carried out through the use of an application running on the mobile telephone and operated either by the keyboard of the mobile telephone or by voice commands spoken into the microphone of the mobile telephone.